No pude tener una novia mejor
by Rebeeca Cullen
Summary: Ella reaccionó de una forma inesperada: -¡¿¡¿Qué te pasa! Hijo de & !# y ustedes ¡¿¡¿Qué, estan ciegos! ¡Vendidos! Me quedé casi en shock y los hombres que estaban a nuestro alrededor se callaron de forma abrupta hasta que yo... Football!


**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a Stephanie; incluso Edward :( yo solo juego con los personajes **:D

* * *

**Edward POV:**

Los vaqueros de Dallas le iban ganando a los osos de Chicago por dos touchdowns y si no anotaban otro, perderían después de una temporada de ganar los juegos limpiamente.

Casi se podía cortar la tensión en el aire del estadio con un cuchillo. Este fue un fin de semana en el que ni Emmett ni Easper estaban libres porque sus novias fanáticas a las compras los habían arrastrado -literalmente- para ir con ellas y ayudarles. Y por eso me encontraba, ahora, en un muy concurrido estadio lleno de aficionados violentos, gordos y muy sudados y con un Sol totalomente abrazador. Pero a pesar de eso, éste era el mejor partido al que había ido y vaya que había asistido a muchos; donde siempre de recuerdo guardaba uno de esos dedos de espuma que tenían escrito el nombre del equipo al que yo en ese momento le iba. A parte de que vendían unos deliciosos hot-dogs servidos como manda Dios: una generosa porción de cebolla, jitomate, chile, catsup, mostaza y la salchicha más grande que mi dedo corazón y vaya tenía los dedos largos. También compraba mi gran refresco de a litro sabor tutti-frutti (era la deliciosa mezcla de todos los refrescos).

Normalmente gustaba de gritar como camionero hacia el Refferi cuando por "error" nos anulaban una anotación. Pfff... se notaba facilmente cuando estaban "vendidos". ¡¡¡Y como gustaba gritar al insultarlos!!! Seguro que Esme, mi madre, se avergonzaria de mí si me viera, tanto se esforzó porque mis hermanos y yo habláramos correctamente y nos portaramos como unos caballeros para que en un partido les recordáramos hasta a su bisabuela a esas personas.

La adrenalina que se sentía cuando los jugadores corrían como desesperados, hasta el otro lado, alentados por sus couchs o la forma en que tacleaban a sus oponentes. Las porras que se escuchaban en cada anotación. Los bailes de las porristas... ¡¡Como a las mujeres no les podía gustar esto!!

Estaba sentado entre puros hombres, mirando a las vaqueritas de Dallas dar el show de medio tiempo, hasta que vi que una hermosa muchacha subía por las escaleras centrales con su refresco de litro y su gorra y se dirigía para acá. Por un momento pensé que vendía algo pero cuando me fijé en su atuendo, vestía de una forma sencilla, con jeans, la playera de los Cowboys y sus Converse. Luego pensé que se dirigia hacia mi pero se sentó en el asiento contiguo al mío.

Tenía unos expresivos ojos chocolate en una cara en forma de corazón y su cabello largo y sedoso a la vista, una estilizada figura con cada curva en su sitio- que aunque no eran muy prominentes se veían bien- y una piel bonita e igual de blanca que la mía. Ya ni terminé de ver a las porristas, mi mirada se quedó prendada a ella durante el tiempo restante. Realmente me impactó cuando en el momento en que entraron de nuevo los jugadores, _ella_ se puso a gritar junto con todos nosotros e incluso me atrevería a decir que más fuerte que la mayoría.

Volté a ver al juego, consciente de que no es de buen gusto quedarse mirando fijamente a las personas durante tanto tiempo y que paulatinamente se daría cuenta de mi mirada y no quería que se sintiera incómoda o pensara que soy un acosador. Y así seguí, viendola cuando creía que no me miraba pero en una ocasión; mientras un jugador del equipo contrario arremetía de forma agresiva contra un jugador que estaba de espaldas y los Refferis no tomaban eso en cuenta, _Ella_ reaccionó de una forma inesperada:

-¡¿¡¿Qué te pasa?!?! Hijo de &$!# y ustedes ¡¿¡¿Qué, estan ciegos?!?!?! ¡¡¡¡Vendidos!!!!- grito ella de forma furiosa y salvaje confiada en que no la escucharia nadie por el caos que habia a nuestro alrededor.

En ese momento me quedé casi en shock y los hombres que estaban a nuestro alrededor se callaron de forma abrupta al oír eso de una mujer. Todos se le quedaron mirando e incluso algunos le chiflaron, hasta que yo, percatandome de su repentino rubor, que demostraba su vergüenza, grité:

-¡¡¡Si!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Vendido, vendido, vendido!!!!!

Los demás empezaron a gritar, siguiendo mi ejemplo y olvidando lo anterior; mientras que ella se volteó hacia mi con la cara todavía roja.

-Gracias en verdad eso fue vergonzoso pero no lo tenias que hacer.- dijo con una voz angelical y sonriendome de forma que me quitó el aliento.

-De nada y... ya sabes, tenias razón... me refiero a lo del Refferi.- dije viendo su confusión- Sólo que extraña oír eso viniendo de una chica, muy bonita debo de decir, y más con la costumbre de que a ninguna mujer le gusta el football americano...-

-Si lo sé... pero no podria ser de otra forma teniendo un papá y un novio que adoran los deportes y sobre todo a un hermano mayor jugador, Emmett, seguro lo conoces Edward. Lo que me extraña es que no este aquí, ya que dijo que esto no se lo perdería por nada del mundo- dijo levantando la cabeza buscando alrededor por alguna pista de Emmett.

-Rose lo secuestro, tu sábes...- le dije a modo de explicación.

Y así seguímos compartiendo opiniones, hasta que terminó y Dallas le ganó a Chicago 34 a 24. Bella y yo bajamos platicando hasta mi coche y antes de entrar la tomé de la mano para que se girara. Cuando volteó, le di un beso demostrandole todo mi cariño.

-¿Y eso por qué?- dijo con la cara sonrojada, de nuevo.

-Bella- le dije agarrandole la cara entre mis manos- Eres _fabulosa_. Mejor novia en este mundo no pude elegir, soportas a mis amigos y hasta te ríes de sus bromas. Te subes al sofá, te pones histérica si por error nos cancelan alguna jugada en el football americano y aunque eres una mujer suelltas una que otra maldición. Porque me acompañas a todos los juegos por más tarde y cansada que estés y aún así muestras el mismo entusiasmo de siempre, porque te gusta el deporte tanto o más que a mi. O, si necesitas una explicación mas sencilla; simple y llanamente, porque **_TE AMO y porque eres PERFECTA PARA MI_**.- ya para este punto Bella estaba tan feliz que parecía que se le iban a romper las mejillas de  
tanto sonreír.

Empezó a soltar ligeras lagrimas que rápidamente seque con mis pulgares y tomó mi cara a su vez y antes de juntar nuestros labios, dijo gritando y llamando l atencion de las personas a nuestro alrededor:

-¡¡¡¡Porque amamos el football!!!!

* * *

Esto se me ocurrio mientras veia el americano con mi papá y en ese momento pasaron un comercial a cerca de un hombre que amaba por completo el football y su novia no lo soportaba y pues... aquí está... :)

¿Review? Aunque este pequeñito con que pongan no/me gusto me conformo.

P.D: La persona que mande un review tiene el derecho de escoger quién quiere que la visite en horario nocturno navideño… puede escoger a Jacob, Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett, James, Demetri, etc. Tambien se mandan por paquetes: JxE, CxE... Ustedes díganme y yo se los mando ;)

Rebeeca :] xoxo ^^


End file.
